Stand By Me
by morganbriefs
Summary: Bulma realizes she's been ignoring her family for work and makes up for lost times. Set in those seven years before the tournament. Trunks is five. Vegeta is...well...Vegeta...


**A/n: **R/R. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them

**Warning(s): **SC, AL, SC, MV, SC-in other words, not suitable for minors

**Stand By Me**

"Hey mom!" Trunks greeted from the spacious living room inside the Capsule Corporation building as Bulma made her way in from work. It was ten o'clock. Today had been like every other day at work…well except for the fact that they had just finished doing the year's inventory which took almost two months to finish. Besides feeling exhausted Bulma felt a strong sense of guilt. Her five year old son had been under her parent's care or Vegeta's care while she was away. She was sure he was starting to feel a little neglected. Her parents spoiled him whenever he wanted attention and Vegeta didn't pay much attention to him in general; Bulma was his only in between. She felt reckless. How could she!? Her son for work!? Honestly. She would've given the world to see her little boy's bright face when she came home but most of the time it was just too late. She had strictly forbidden him staying up 'til twelve. Sometimes she wished to bend the rule just to see him

"Hey baby" Bulma walked in the living room spotting Trunks seated in front of their 119inch plasma TV playing a game in his brand new PS3. Trunks put the controller down and hopped up to greet her

"Did you study?" she asked leaning down as he put his arms around her neck

"Yep" Trunks nodded pulling back from the warm hug

"Did grandpa take care of you today?" she asked. Trunks shook his head

"Dad did" he said. Bulma stared for what seemed like hours. _Dad did. Dad…_whoever heard the boy say that would think his father was a regular guy. Yet not only was Vegeta from a different planet but he was the most arrogant piece of work you could find in the market. Bulma was amazed by the fact that Trunks was so accepting of Vegeta's flaws. He could be cold and heartless when he wanted to be yet Trunks held nothing against him. _How shameful _Bulma thought _I hold grudges against Vegeta all the time_

"Uh…mom?" Trunk's voice broke through her train of thoughts. Bulma shook her head breaking off her daze

"Sorry what'd you say honey?" she asked. Trunks furrowed his brows

"I asked why you were home early" he said. Bulma smiled genuinely

"We're done with inventory so I don't have to work late anymore. Did your dad take good care of you?" she asked

"Of course I did" a voice seemed to have come from the dark. Bulma and Trunks both turned to the staircase that gave way to the living room where a semi naked Vegeta stood still with his arms crossed on his chest

"Trunks" Bulma called her gaze still fixed on Vegeta "why don't you go get ready for bed? I need to talk to your dad" she said. Trunks nodded. Bulma tousled his hair as he walked past her. Vegeta watched the boy go below him then turned to Bulma

"Did he study?" was the first thing Bulma asked. Vegeta gave her a 'what do you think?' sort of look. Bulma breathed out

"Fine I just wanted to make sure" she walked towards him unbuttoning her white blouse "have you received any complaints from the teachers-?"

"No-"

"Any fights he caused-"

"No-"

"Is he doing ok?" Bulma asked sounding concerned

"He's fine" Vegeta said with a cold stare. Bulma blinked tiredly leaning in to capture his lips in a smooth kiss

"Has he been giving you a hard time about me not being here? Mom said he was asking all these questions the other day-"

"The boy's fine" Vegeta interrupted. Bulma stared into his eyes

"I need to talk to him" she said. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders indifferent

"I'll see you in a bit" she walked past her husband directed towards her son's room. Before she opened the door she breathed out gloomily. Now she was facing the real problems. Talking to her son about the situation wasn't going to be easy but it still wouldn't be as hard as talking to her husband about the situation. Vegeta, in all their years together, had come around; he wasn't as selfish and conceited as he used to be. Their son had a lot to do with it. Vegeta was more dedicated to him than Bulma would sometimes give him credit for. She knew she was underestimating his abilities as a father and she didn't mean to…it was just hard not to because of the kind of person he used to be. As if she didn't feel bad enough, for a married couple that did it almost every day, they had only have sex twice in these past two months. Bulma's hormones were raging. She was sure his were too he just wasn't one to show. In one simple word her life was a _mess; a_ huge, unorganized, indefinite _mess_. She was surprised he was still hanging by her. In his shoes, she would've been fed up…

**Trunk's Bedroom **

"Hey" Bulma whispered tiptoeing all the way to Trunk's bed "you ready to get tucked in?" she asked

"Nah it's ok" said Trunks. Bulma felt her heart drop all the way to her toes. Tucking him in was one of her favorite motherly acts. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her boy's mouth. Had she been gone _that _long?!

"Sweetie I wanted to talk to you" said Bulma. Trunks put on his best face

"I know you're busy momma" he started. Bulma stared puzzled. Two strikes in a row. Who could handle that!? "I know that's why you've been gone" the boy added. Bulma held her breath

"Well…" she tried to contain the tears. She wanted to make him understand why it truly was that she wasn't home early enough to see him "baby I just don't want you to think that I put my work before my family. I _had_ to stay because nobody else had my knowledge and experience to get toughest jobs done" she said. Trunks nodded

"I know"

"And you also know that I love you more than anything in the world and that you're never second on my priority list" said Bulma. Trunks furrowed his brows

"What am I then?" he asked almost offended

"You're first of course" Bulma smiled wide. Trunks smiled along with her

"I missed you mom" he said. Bulma leaned in to hug him

"I missed you too babe" her fingers entangled in his soft and lazy lavender hair only for a moment

"It's getting late. You need to rest" said Bulma noticing the time on her watch. Trunks pulled the bed sheets and comforter all the way up to his neck

"Good night mom" he said. Bulma stood straight then leaned down to kiss his forehead

"Good night…"

**The Bedroom**

When Bulma walked in both her and Vegeta's bedroom she found Vegeta in his black boxers organizing stuff before getting in bed. She smiled. She had even missed her husband's obsession with having everything clean and right put, anywhere he was, at all times. Funny how it used to bother her and now she felt she could hug him for it

"Are you tired?" Bulma asked making him look up at her

"Tired?" he frowned "of sleeping by myself in the same damn bed for two months?" he asked angrily. Bulma shook her head smiling

"Some things just never change" she said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. He did not find this amusing at all. Two months without sex was all a guy needed to be pissed for years. Somehow he felt she didn't really understand that

"I'm gonna take a shower" as soon as the words left her mouth she was cornered to the nearest wall in their bedroom

"You're not going anywhere" Vegeta whispered huskily. Bulma scoffed

"Come on Vegeta" she smiled weakly "I'm tired. I just got back from work-"

"So?" he protested. Bulma sighed

"I really-" she breathed in. His look was so penetrating she felt winded "I need a shower. It'll take two minutes. Please" she said. Vegeta went under her skirt with a hand reaching the low line of her underwear. He reached inside and touched the bare skin of her crotch. Bulma gasped

"Please I just need…two…" his finger went inside her making her moan

"You still wanna take a show-"

"No" Bulma jumped on her man without hesitation. Vegeta caught her easily. They kissed as he turned and dragged them to bed. Bulma was first to land on the mattress followed by Vegeta walking in between her legs

"Two months is a long ass time" Vegeta held himself up in a push up form "you're gonna pay. Every minute, every hour, every day of every month. You owe me big" he smirked

"Thanks for taking care of Trunks" Bulma held his face in between her hands "I'm sure it meant a lot to him" she said. Vegeta kissed her

"Good" he kissed her again

"Did you…tell him something about getting tucked-in?" Bulma asked curious

"It's for weaklings. He's not a weakling" Vegeta explained. Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile. She had known, the moment Trunks had denied her of the act, that Vegeta must have had something to do with it

"I love you" Bulma said running her thumb through his eye brow. Vegeta kissed her with passion showing her what he felt with his lips. Bulma felt his tongue roam freely through her mouth and did the same with her tongue in his mouth enjoying his sweet masculine taste

"You have to work tomor-"

"I fixed it so I could have off tomorrow. We have to catch up" Bulma smiled naughtily. Vegeta dug in her neck with his lips savoring every bit of her skin. Bulma smiled. Vegeta had left her once, under horrible circumstances, and he had come back startling even her. Why did she ever doubt he would stand by her? He was keeping her today, tomorrow, two months from now, a year from now, anytime. She had his only heart. And he had hers. She wouldn't have it any other way… not now…not ever.

**The End. **Review please. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
